resident_evil_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Derek
Ownership This is an OC made by THE WAR KID Ask for permission before editing. Basic Information Full Name: 'Derek Baker 'Gender: '''Male '''Date of Birth: '''May 5, 1991 '''Species: '''Super-'Human '''Sexual Orientation: '''Straight '''Personality: '''Talkative, calm, and friendly. '''Height: '''6 '''Weight: '''175 '''Eye Color: '''Right Red, Left Blue '''Hair Color:' Dark brown (It looks black unless you look at it in the light) Hair Style: 'Medium Shaggy Description He wears a Blue puffer vest, dark jeans, blue running shoes, Black and blue dirt bike gloves, and a blue trucker hat with 'Overcharge' on the front in orange, the O having a sniper-like cross in it, and the font of the text is 'Overdrive Sunset.' He wears dual pistol holster under-neath his Vest, as well as a long weapon holster on his back. He has medium natural dark brown colored hair that reaches down most of the back of his neck, normal eyebrows, and a caucasian skin type. He also has a red right eye and a blue left eye, and in battle his right eye may begin to glow red, and leave a fire like trail with it. His eyes were birth defects, but when he was experimented on, he gained the ability, but so far, this only makes him more focused into battle and a lot less talkative. Weapons '''Preferred - 'L. Hawk, Blacktail, TMP, M3 'Usual Weapons - 'L. Hawk, Blacktail Origins/Backstory Derek was always one for wanting to do something, but he always had regards for other people, and often helped others if it meant something to do to kill time. One of his most notable feats was the ironically the first time he killed something. He was a local resident of Raccoon City, and always often hiked out of the city and saw nature a lot. When he was out hiking one time, he heard an explosion out in the city, after about 12 hours of slow hiking. He jogged back, knowing he probably wouldn't do much, but still wouldn't mind going to check in to see if he can. Once he got back, all hell had broken loose, and, well, you know the rest. During this, he saved a family of 5 from the horde and a few Umbrella 'Clean-up' crews. He didn't stick with the family, he gave them some supplies, and then headed off. But later was caught by a larger group of 'clean-up' crew that took him down, although they didn't kill him, as a scientist took him in to experiment on him. He was enhanced in reflexes, agility, and endurance, though via this, he cant build much strength, meaning anything stronger then him can beat him relatively with ease. After 5 years, he finally escaped due to a minor outbreak in the facility, and ended up in some distant town in Germany, which he later acquired a trip back to the US, stayed in a homeless shelter for some time, until he got enough money for an apartment. After these events, he was contacted by both the BSAA and D.S.O. Though he refused both, he works in conjunction with the two whenever he can, aiding in a few major battles. (this includes the entire China operation in 'RE6', A lot with Leon's mission in 'Degeneration', very briefly with 'RE:R1', and briefly in 'RE4', and a lot, yet secretly, in the entire operation of 'RE5') He has also been called by both from time to time to do off-the-books missions that if failed, it wont result in anything bad towards themselves, but would otherwise result in heavy moral loss if they sent in one of there own. He's set himself a goal to end any remanings of Umbrella, making him work more often then usual with BSAA and D.S.O on missions that could lead to Umbrella findings. Relationships ''' Friends * N/A Acquaintances * BSAA - Mercenary for them * D.S.O - Mercenary for them Enemies * Enemies - that becomes enemies * Umbrella - his hometown, Experimented on him. Trivia * Derek says that if he were to have a theme song, it probably be a rock remix of 'let the battles begin' * He likes to give random nicknames to people, to remember them easier. * Derek isn't as strong as some might think, so he uses intimidation methods to strike fear into opponent, allowing for an easier time. * Derek has a large fear of two things: Not Being trustworthy, and Chainsaws. * Derek utilizes moving around and getting away from people tell he can strike safely to be of advantage. * Derek has had an on-going gimmick, which is his unbelievable love for milkshakes. Category:Characters